Wemma Sexting
by Shine And New
Summary: I always wanted to read an fan fiction about Will and Emma sexting, i couldn't find it here, so i made one myself!
1. Chapter 1

Well i just realize no one ever made about Will and Emma Sexting, so here it is, my second fic, about a litle... HOT thing, at least it's what i'm trying to do, oh, i almost forgot, for now it's a one shot, if you want more... Let me know!

* * *

Will was watching the kids doing their tests and suddenly he had an idea, his fiancée probably was wanting to talk to him, so he texted her:

"_Hello hottie_" He knew it was probably too much to her, but he had to tell her that.

Emma read the message, and blushed right away, he knew how those words made her feel, he knew she sometimes gets... About that nicknames. Anyway she texted him back.

"_Hey handsome, i was thinking about you..._" Yeah, that was enough; she knew how he gets curious about her thoughts.

As he read the text he couldn't control himself; how could she do that to him? She knew he is too curious!

"_Oh, really?_" Simple, and it was a tip that he wanted she to tell him HOW she was thinking about him.

Okay, she couldn't hold it any longer, she told him her thoughts.

"_Yeah, about your kisses, your love for me, and about how caliente tu es..._" She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised about was her fingers wrote, but she sent it anyway

Oh my god, she is almost sexting, was all Will could think, okay, you want to do it? I'll do it for you...

"_Em... How can i ask you for this? Are you alone? Can you do some... Private things in your office now?_" He was going to do it, or at least try to do it with her.

She read the message and realizes what he was thinking about, so she quickly answered: "_Yeah, you can send anything_"

He read the message and realize where he was, a classroom, full of students, he didn't care, well, he did, but not too much so he could send HOT messages to his fiancée, his answer was wrote quickly "_Imagine my hand touching your leg, going up, close to that area… And then down_"

OMG, was all that Emma could think, really he was going to tease her with text messages? Anyway... She was going to play his game "_Imagine i'm kissing your chest and going down_" If he was going to tease her she was going too!

Oh, no, Will read the message and got hard, well, he got harder, because he was hard a long time ago! Teasing back, Miss Pillsbury? Okay... "_Kissing you neck and sucking it hard_"

Emma got turned on right away, how could he? She had an idea, if she was going to tease, she WAS GOING TO TEASE! She bit her bottom lip as she wrote "_Kissing hard and no space between us_"

Will almost moaned reading her message, he was already kind of touching himself secretly, and making sure none of the students were watching him. "_Your clothes are off now in my mind, you're just in black underwear_"

That was it for Emma, she had to have Will, NOW, she got up, cleaned her seat, cause no one could go throw a situation like that and don't wet a seat, and then she went down the hallway and watched he touching himself while the students were making a test and how he was just looking at the phone, like his life depended on it, she texted him again "_Really, black underwear? All right, i'm undoing my bra..._" Oh that would be fun to watch, Will would have to control himself, and Emma was pretty sure he wouldn't.

Oh GOD! He couldn't control himself; he had to make something about his situation she would have to make something out so they could get together! "_Come here right now Bad Girl, we need to talk!_"

Bad Girl? What was he talk… OH, she was going to tease a lot today! "_Why would i go there with you? Your students are taking a test!_"

That was his chance he knew it, and he took it! "_You need to come here because when you do i'm going to say that the time for the test is over or that everyone got an A, then i'm going to take all the students out of the class, close all the windows' and look all the doors, so i can take you to my desk and make you scream my name, so many times you would die counting!"_ This was enough, it was a lot to take, and she wouldn't resist.

All right, i can't take it anymore, Emma thought reading the message, her second pantie was soaked, if you wonder why she brings another pantie to school you should know that when you're dating a guy like Will you get soaked with just a touch of his hand, anyway, she got into the class about 1 minute after she read the message.

She entered quickly into the room and said to the class that they needed to stop the test because the principal Figgins ordered that.

As the students made their way out Emma took a chair and placed it next to Will's chair so they could chat while the students were organizing their things, it started as a normal conversation and it turned into a dirty talk very quickly; even with a few student's in the class.

And when they were all alone they did all the things they were waiting for.

* * *

Okay guys, i'm pretty sure this is the best i can do for now, i always wanted to read a fanfiction about sexting between Emma and Will, and i can't say i'm not surprised about what i wrote, i never thought i could write things like that, anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, so i promised someone that i was going to upload another chapter soon, so, here it is, i tried my best, but i think this isn't enough, maybe next time, i hope you guys like, and well... Please review!

* * *

The Talk in the class

* * *

Will and Emma were talking normally as friends would do, but then they let their dirty side take the dialoges, even with students in the class.

"Where do you want me to take you over the edge?" Will asked making his finger go all they way up and then down, just like he described a few minutes ago "We can do it in the class, in the teachers lounge, in your office, in the car, in each room of our house, it's your call!"

"Well, i really don't know which one sounds better..." Emma said touching his knee "So... I think i'll try all of them"

"Oh really? Which one you want to try first?" Will asked in her ear, continuing his moviment

"I don't know" Emma said getting up, as she made her way to the doors and loocked them, beacuse all the students were out now "Maybe we should do it here, and then at the teachers lounge, if that's not too much to ask..."

"Not at all" Will said, getting up and placing his hand on her waist "But i need to buy a condom for... You know..."

"No you don't" Emma whispered in his ear "We don't need this, because for now i just want you mouth... All over me, sucking hard, and then making me beg... For... More"

As Will listened to that he got aroused, more than before, and before realizing he started to kiss her... Harder then they ever did.

Emma moved her head breaking the kiss and made Will realise what she wanted, his mouth all over her, he started sucking her colar bone and started underssing her, but when he was starting to undress her he stopped.

"What happened?" Emma asked

"I remembered an importante thing..." Will said

"What?"

"There's going to be another class" Will said and looked at his clock "In... 5 minutes!"

"Oh God..." Emma almost screamed, maybe because she had to get out of the class soon as possible, or maybe because Will started going down her body with his mounth again... She wasn't sure.

"We need to do this fast!" Will whispered

"I can't do it fast Will, i need to do this slow, so you can tease me, as i ordered!" Emma replied

"Okay, we'll stop" Will said "But we will do it in the teacher lounge, right?"

"Sure" She said, trying to straing up as much as possible "I need to go"

"Bye sweetie" Will said kissing her "Can't wait for the lunch"

Emma was waiting for Will in the teachers lounge, she didn't knew how they were going to do... Well... That, without getting caught, but she excited about the thought of doing dirty this with Will at school, even if that was kind of creepy.

Will got there about 3 mitutes aftes her, and she got up right away so she could kiss him, a hot kiss if you are at school...

Sue was there and seeing that she got up and whispered in their ear as she went out "Emilia watch what you're doing, and William.. Please take this little red-head home, so you can do this in private space, please, i don't want to see all, well, this!"

Emma stopped kissing Will, and looked at Sue then she looked around and realized everybody was looking at them, "Oh God, Why?" She thought, but them she felt a sweet lip take hers and she stopped thinking about the space around, she didn't care about who was seeing her, what she was doing, she just wanted Will, and Now.

But then the kiss stopped, and Will took Emma's hand and lead her to her office, so they could talk.

"Emma, we need to talk!" Will said.

"About what?" Emma asked sitting on his lap, after making sure there was no one in the hallway.

"About your... Needs"

"Oh, no Will, please, not here" Emma beged him

"I was just going to say that we need to control ourselves a little bit, this is getting out of control!

"Oh Really?" Emma said teasing him.

"Yeah"

"Alright then..." She said briging him into a deep kiss.


End file.
